Hold Me
by reflection-of-nothing
Summary: "Hold me until I fall asleep, and please be here when I wake up" — [EriUmi] Special One-shot for Umi Day (海の日). Yes, it's Marine Day, but please humor me. Might come off OOC.


**A/N:** I do not own Love Live! nor do I profit from writing in anyway. Sometimes I wish I do though since I need money. Ahh, the worries of a college student.

Anyways, with Lapis Lazuli Ch.1 up, I'm here to follow it with some EriUmi one-shot. I certainly feel guilty though since I ship KotoUmi and NozoEri, but hey, that's what a guilty ship is for. I do enjoy coming up with plots concerning these two. I believe I don't really need to worry about NozoEri at all since a lot of people write for them, well, at least they have a lot of fanfics than KotoUmi.

I would know because do come by to visit here and read fanfics.

Reminds me, Love Marginal will be updated, hopefully sooner, I really wish. I already have the outlines ready and there's already progress with Ch.5, I'm already half done. I just need to do the other half. Also, to those of my readers, worry not when you see mistakes, I come by to update and correct them. I do it often actually when I see something.

Anyhow, before I babble about my ongoing fics, let's get on with this one-shot. I'll see you at the end!

* * *

**Hold Me**

**One-shot**

* * *

Nimble fingers travelled and caressed warm flesh, teasing and searching with each movement. Accompanied by soft butterfly kisses, all the same teasing just as the owner's fingers were, Eri gasps and mewls, feeling her entire body relaxing and surrendering to the exquisite luxury of her lover's embrace, the warmth that she offered becoming a substitute to her lack of clothing.

She'd admit, going fully bare had left her whole face as red as a certain redhead first year's hair. Truthfully enough, she's proud of her figure and she loves to show off her charms, be it a bikini or tantalizing lingerie, she definitely won't back down on it. But it didn't mean that she wasn't capable of getting embarrassed.

She still felt shame after all.

Though it wasn't as if she was going fully bare for a stranger, this person she's fully revealing herself to, was her lover. But it was also her fellow Muse member, who happens to be a year younger than her. And as cliché as it seems, she has almost gone face-to-face in an almost near to be fight with this person, though being the level headed type, she did handle things better than Nico could ever do since Nico did certainly have a short fuse after all to go with her little figure, which was cute to an extent.

Still, who knew she'd fall deeply in love with her? Even though she did felt irritated before at being told of having no actual right to criticize, it wasn't her fault that she didn't know anything about Eri at all. But then again, maybe it was because she also found it in herself to lower her pride and assist in asking Eri for dance lessons that she found her enchanting.

Or maybe it was the fact that she had a distinctive charm that always stuck to her?

She did find her soul soothed by the calming presence that this girl emitted. Eri could barely even hide her shock to find herself slowly becoming relaxed around this girl as only Nozomi can do this feat on her.

And here, Eri thought that her high school life would end dully while trying to protect the alma mater of her grandmother—things just got even more interesting though, and she never expected to find herself loving someone more than ballet and dancing.

Ah, the joys of love.

It certainly left her mind floating and turning her into such a love struck fools. She wonders if she's the only one feeling like this, or that the girl she loves also feels the same as her? Just the thought of her feelings being mutual warms her body even more, making her shiver, just in time as pink soft lips travel up her spine to her neck, sending small sweet lingering kisses.

Sometimes the kisses would alternate between nips and licks, but more often, Eri felt teeth sinking into her flesh, making her throw her head back as she moaned in pleasure. It didn't help that her lover knew the ways to pleasuring her well—she wasn't an excellent role model student for nothing.

Biting her bottom lip, Eri pants, arching when she feels fingers deftly travelled down south, towards the source of her body's uncontrollable throbbing and heat. The blonde's stomach churns in anticipation, only to growl in impatience when her lover's fingers stops short just down her nether region.

"Stop…teasing me, Umi," The quarter-Russian states while puffing her cheeks cutely, glancing over her shoulder to look at the grinning expression on her lover's face. It only made the blonde pout more when the younger girl only chuckled at her and gave her a light peck on the cheek.

The blue haired second year was definitely enjoying teasing her, Eri was very sure of it.

"I'm sorry. You were very cute, I just can't help but tease you a bit, Eri," Was the archer's hushed response before nuzzling her nose through a mass of silky blonde tresses, sighing at the combined scent of Eri's sweat and the sweet aroma of chocolates that the blonde oh so loved to eat.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," Having said that, Umi continued where she left, which had cut off Eri from responding to what her lover had said as Eri gasps involuntarily, trembling a bit as she felt fingers parting her slowly. The blonde quickly buries her face into a nearby pillow, trying to muffle her moans as a curious finger poked itself inside her, followed by another one shortly after she had just adjusted to the intruding digit.

"I love you, Eri," Umi sighed, continuing to give light butterfly kisses on Eri's bare shoulder before cupping Eri's chin to turn her so that she could go up straight up to kissing the blonde on the lips, earning a moan from the quarter-Russian when Umi slipped her tongue inside the older girl's mouth.

Distracted, Eri's eyes flew tightly shut; all her focus went to kissing the archer back, moaning as their tongue met in a heated dance, and when the need for air burned their lungs, the two parted, leaving behind a trail of saliva in its wake.

"I…love you too, Umi…" Eri moaned, panting and gasping, feeling ecstasy slowly take over her as her lover's fingers moved in a steady pace, building up coiling heat that pooled in her stomach as Umi continued her ministrations, keeping the pace of her fingers fast and hard.

The pace continued increase, and with each push the blonde could only shudder and moan as the pleasure increases.

It wasn't long before Eri finally surrendered to the intense pleasure, white flashing and blinding her sight as she threw back her head and gasped loudly as warmth washed over her whole body. Slick wetness dripping down her thighs soon followed as the younger girl pulled out her fingers from inside Eri, giving the blonde a peck on the shoulders before settling to embrace Eri.

"Nghnn…" Eri sighs, grasping the bed sheets even tighter as an arm wraps around her waist, pulling her closer to her lover's embrace, moaning as her skin met her partner's own skin. Eri could feel her legs trembling and going weak. She probably won't last long and would end up plopping on the bed after having reached her climax. Not that she cared for it, since the younger girl was supporting Eri enough to keep her kneeling.

Certainly, Eri didn't mind it all, especially when she was being held so close and tightly in her embrace. It's definitely warm. Everything's warm, especially in her lover's embrace.

Eyes half-lidded, Eri tries to turn around to face her lover, a giggle responding to her as she did so. The arm wrapped around her waist turning lax, enabling Eri to finally let her body rest on the bed and face her lover, establishing eye contact with a pair of lovely expressive shining amber orbs.

Raising a hand, Eri gently cups Umi's cheek and leans close as possible, not caring if it was straining her back, given that the younger girl is hovering above Eri. It was childish of her, but Eri wanted to do that just so that their foreheads touched, which the blonde received a dazzling smile in reward, followed by her lover nuzzling her palm—it reminds Eri of a cat's action, making her giggle.

Though before she could eventually settle down quickly, a thought pops inside Eri's mind, followed by the return of a pout, and to say the least, Umi found herself melting a bit, though she could already guess what exactly made the lovely quarter-Russian pout like that.

"You were really mean, you know," Eri huffed as she lay back down on the bed, shifting every now and then to find a comfortable place.

The younger girl chuckles nervously, amber orbs expressing her apologies, hoping to get away somehow with getting punished as she knew that her blonde lover wasn't the type that doesn't get out of sulking that easily.

She could faintly remember having been thrown a tissue box to the face before when she had teased Eri longer than necessary just to see how the blonde would react. And certainly, she ended up on the floor, with the blankets pooled on her, a flustered Eri fuming angrily while calling her an idiot sat on the bed on that memorable day.

She didn't want to repeat that and have a headache greet her. Although she does doubt that Eri would, considering that the quarter-Russian made a fuss on her well-being afterwards—well, who knows, sometimes Eri could be spontaneous when she wanted to.

"I know, and I'm sorry," The younger girl smiles apologetically, in hopes that it would work on Eri, although she didn't let up that easily, the blonde still continued to pout.

"Make it up to me, Umi," Eri fumes, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

The blue haired archer tilts her head thoughtfully and slowly lies down on her right side so as she was facing Eri while she wrapped an arm over her waist, pulling the still cutely fuming blonde close.

"What would you like me to do?" Umi whispers softly, humming when Eri nuzzles closer to her body as she pulls up the bed sheets to cover both of them, shielding them from the cold due to being totally bare and keeping them warm, even though being pressed together certainly brought fuzzy warmth down their bodies, it was better to be cautious too, considering that someone might walk into the room and see them naked.

A gentle smile immediately curves up the blue haired second year's lips upon noticing Eri's expressive shining azure orbs looking into her own amber ones. She watched as the blonde opened her mouth, putting her request into words.

"Hold me until I fall asleep, and please be here when I wake up," Was what Eri said, before she broke eye contact and continued to puff her cheeks cutely, the tinge of red on her soft flesh showing her slight embarrassment. It wasn't always that she would ask for selfish things after all, and certainly Umi found that it makes her heart throb more whenever Eri would ask her even the littlest things.

Smiling brightly, Umi nods and pulls Eri even closer until there wasn't any space left between them, making the blonde sigh softly as she closes her eyes and nuzzles her nose to the crook of Umi's neck.

With the blue haired archer's scent and warmth lulling the blonde to dreamland and the exhaustion of their lovemaking, Eri soon fell into a peaceful slumber; a lovely smile remained on her face.

Chuckling, Umi leaned down, kissing the blonde's forehead, bidding the sleeping blonde.

"Good night, and sweet dreams, Eri."

* * *

**A/N:** And that wraps up another one-shot! This one-shot idea again came out of nowhere. I still have a lot of one-shots left half-finished, so I better get back on it sometimes.

I especially made this one-shot for today since it's Umi no Hi at Japan, so it's Umi's Day...well, not really, but, just don't mind it. I was inspired by the massive tweets and retweets of Umi photos, some of them were quite lewd though, I guess that knocked a few screws out of my head. I might thank them, or not, or both. It was kind of challenging for me to write something rated M though, because I just did this for three hours straight without much coherent planning other than I wanted to release something for this special Umi day, lol. I'm not entirely sure I did it correctly, but, well...it's not like I write this kind of scenes often.

Now I do think that if you're not old enough to read this, then I wouldn't really have a say in it right? It's your choice to read this even if you aren't old enough, just don't blame me if anything happens, okay?

Anyways, see you guys next update. Ciao!


End file.
